fanon_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Shinobi Team of Remnant: SSGN (Signal) = Information of Sound Four (Basically Five.)
Contains the Information of the sudden events on RWBY and Naruto Xover: Shinobi Team of Remnant: SSGN (Signal). I will using the additional title on the chapters like 'Chapter 11: Power of the Speed & Flames; Arrival of Sound Four'. Chapter 10: Fox Ninja, The Rose & The Firecracker Vs S-Rank Ninja During after the Hidden Leaf Village had invaded by Sound-Sand, following the failure of searching for Tsunade for healing his arms from the results of the the Death Reaper Seal, Orochimaru sending his best Elite Bodyguards to Remnant when he had uncovered a Ancient Art to allowed to travel Dimension. Chapter 11: Arrival of Sound Four Until when they arrived in Chapter 11, which the Police Officer somehow killed Ukon, before they arrived and begun slaughtered them. Then they fled to Hei "Junior" Xiong, the owner of the club, and leader of the gang. Which he offer them a job and refuge to hidden them from the police pursuers. Many week(s) or month(s) had passed when they had became most powerful members in a club. Chapter 13: Arrival of the Leader of Sound Four When Orochimaru had waiting for his Elites had found Sasuke yet. Which after he had completely transfered his soul to another Vessel when he wanted Sasuke's Bloodline of his clan. Which when he had failed to move his soul to Itachi. So...Orochimaru had sending his best, most loyalist, strongest member of the Sound 5, and the leader himself, Kimimaro Kaguya. Ordered Kabuto to be released, when his condition felt worst. Chapter 17: The Festival Arc Part 2 Kimimaro Kaguya had arrived in Remnant before encountered two officers and killed, before gained information in a random bar. Then searching for Sasuke is high-priority before begin searching his rest of his Sound Five team. Until he went to Beacon to search for Sasuke in the Tanabata Festival is coming up. Which of course, Kimimaro had humiliate himself for had send into a dump, being rammed by Yatsuyashi, the member of CFVY (Coffee) had while carrying the crates of coffee from Atlas. Chapter 18: Sound Five assembled Its been times passed when they arrived Remnant, learning everything for their skills, like use a gun, the economy and etc. The Sound Four had became famous and most wanted Criminal Group had allegiance with Junior when after the pursers of the police, before any of them had been requested to constructed a weapon on each of them. Until shocked, surprisingly for seeing the leader of Sound Five had made appearance in the Club. While when the leader of Sound 5 had drag and free himself on the garbage, until he found his team on Junior's Club. Which when he had killed or knock-out the Henchmen and the Twins; Melanie and Miltiades. Interrogated the owner of this place about his team. They're underestimated with him, when his Bloodline can use bones as weapons. And held Junior Hostage, until the rest of the Sound 5 were arrived back the Club. Shocking for Sakon, Tayuya, Kidomaru, and Jirobo had shocked seeing their leader arrived. Kimimaro had stated them about forgotten the mission. Chapter 20: The Stray and Black & White; Sound Five Strikes As Kimimaro and the rest of Sound 5 had assemble an army of Mercenaries, Militias, and Bounty Hunters around Vale to destroyed Vale. After the leader of Sound Five had spared Junior as their temporary boss and affiliates by Junior. Chapter 21: Civil War of Vale; Part 1 - The Battle of Sound of the West Gate Now Vale had become Siege...until Kimimaro had lead the Sound Fraction, by hiring the most deadly, skillful, well-trained Mercenaries around Remnant. Sakon and a Bounty Hunter, named Falco Nail (which Sakon stated that he had forgot his name), which facing Jaune, Coco, Pyrrha, Nora and Kankuro, as team 1. Questioning about Sasuke's whereabouts, until the students of Beacon had refused and they cannot betrayed their friendship. So which they'll fight and forced them to speak with interrogation to find the 'Last' Uchiha. With Falco is defeated by Coco, unarmed. Then facing the De facto leader of Sound Five. As the fight goes on, until when Sakon had used his Curse Seal for sometime when arriving Remnant. Until he using the Second Stage, which entered Jaune's body, due of his ability, allows to infused any individuals, without his twin older Ukon when he had head-shot, which they're completely unfamiliar about those weapons. With Jaune, leader of JNPR had stabbed himself before Sakon had him, hostage, before demanded to find Sasuke. Which he had heavily injured from the fight. Which until he summoned the Bashomon when Nora will be finished unto his death, until Coco, Leader of CFVY had demolished it with her Minigun. Now Sakon's death is finally met-up with his end. Now Sakon had been defeated, with a teamwork of Kankuro and Jaune to kill him with a finishing blow by using Kankuro's Iron Maiden. Chapter 22: Civil War of Vale Part 2 - Battle of the South Gate Now is Jiboro, he is objected to destroyed city buildings by throwing a car at any of them. Which he was waiting for anyone who had the whereabouts of Sasuke Uchiha. Until Team 2 constants with; Yang, Lee, Choji, Yatsuhashi, and Velvet. Which its battle against brute strength. But, until Lee charged in, but smacked him back to the taijutsu user's team. But with a new arsenals from Lee manage to overwhelmed him a bit. Which he will facing Yatsutashi, which able to face-to-face, while aware of Choji's three colored pill, taking a green pill, that until Velvet had wounded him, then followed by Choji's brute strength. Which he uses the level 1 of the Curse Seal. Which he was covered in rubble from the apartment building that being hit by Choji, that furiously which he will using the Level 2 of its form. Until throwing a apartment building, before seeing team 2 had took off with a temporary transportation to take to the hospital. As the fight continues, which Choji and Yang will be facing, with the blond female brawler uses her semblance which her limits to get under exhaustion, while Choji uses the yellow pill. Then when its okay, as he will made a completely unleashes his fury, that knock Choji off, and then beaten Yang into a pulp. Suddenly, the limits of the Curse Seal had subsided, which Jirobo had find Yatsutashi's weapon, as temporary for planning to kill Yang. Until Lee interjected that he got recovered from his exhaustion. Before he got knocked-out cold for he had thought he was dead at the time. With Jirobo got surrounded and then convinced by any members of team 2, but planning to commit suicide for victorious by bombing a C-5 highest explosive bomb that can blown about 300 mile radius. But with time essence, which until Lee had unleashed to opened the Fifth Gate to finished him off, and along with Choji to planned to strike him and send him to the sky, until the bomb goes off. With Jirobo's fate, he had died, he made a miserable defeat...by bombing himself... On the side-note; the twins, Melanie and Miltiades were giving life, by Sakon, since his older-twin brother died that day. Which of course, if they and the twins were declared a double date when as the De facto leader of Sound 4 were gave the information about his skills and bloodline when the twins will gave birth. Chapter 23: Civil War of Vale Part 3 – Battle of Sound of the North Gate Now...with Tayuya had planning to destroyed the ‘Continental Crossing Transmit’ or ‘CCT’ Tower in Vale. Which that tower was belong to Atlas, and even the Schnee Company. With an army of henchmen had placing high-explosive charges, which this tower is very important to communication in the any kingdoms. Until team 3 were Shikamaru, Fox, Weiss, Blake, and Temari, As they did defeat dozens of them, but which plans to ambushed the boys by placing a dud bomb on the desk, until using her flute-controlled knives. But with another criminal named Metamaine. Which facing Blake and Weiss, the Checkmate duo. As when facing off against 2 against 1. Until Metamaine was defeated. As the boys took the bait, until she wounded them and insulting them about being huntsman. As she stated about the boys for they're looking for, so she will about to finished them, which interjected by the girls by shooting her weapons. Of course...until Tayuya and Weiss made a 'huge' argument about messing the CCT tower? Because the fact when Tayuya didn't care she is the heiress of the Schnee Family. While they still arguing. But until Tayuya had made a completely insulting Weiss for how she is important, that made it she didn't care. Which made Weiss completely 'snapped' for what she had said, then she attacked her with her fireball with her rapier. Until which Tayuya was about hit Weiss, seeing the white-haired heiress left opended, but a sand that protects her from being hit, because she carries the sand flask she had. So Weiss manage to slashed her after all. That results irritation by Tayuya for being wounded and being off-guarded,. Then until she had forgotten Temari was around, as being hit by her giant folding fan. Then Weiss keeps attacking her, unaware of Blake was around, to strike. As Blake had intercepted Tayuya, as Temari smacked her off until the distance. Until suddenly she uses her Curse Seal level 2 to attacking the girls, tossing them on the roof, and carrying Temari as well, leaving her fan with the boys. As the fight between girls, with he uses his flute-controlled knives to attack them, as until with Blake had gain a extra magazine filled with Dust bullets, giving by Weiss, then with the cat faunus had toss her weapon in Kusarigama-form, until Tayuya blocked it, as was completely off-guard for seeing the pistol barrel on Blake's weapon, that shots a ice dust that immobilized her face. As Blake, Weiss, and Temari had destroyed all her weapons, until being get burn out by Weiss's flame attack. That made completely furiously for being hilarious, until she uses her flute, because all the remains of the knives had formed a giant needle and even penetrates anything. As the girls almost until the end, as Tayuya was about gave a one tune to signal her weapon to kill them, until suddenly, he froze up, that causes by Shikamaru's shadow possession, and with Fox along with him. Seems the boys were had time to recovered during the time when they get here. Tayuya was trapped in wires, that connects to the same grenade that lures and ambushed Shikamaru and Fox. Turns out, the fact mocked them about that 'dud' grenade. Which turns out it explodes when she set it off. The girls were thought it was dud, but Shikamaru had manage to re-functioned the grenade because of Shikamaru's skills. Now that Tayuya is dead, when she revealed back into her stated. Chapter 24: Civil War of Vale Part 4 - Battle of Sound of the North Gate As the aftermath of Tayuya's fate, defeated by Shikamaru, Fox, Weiss, Temari, and Blake in the CCT Tower. Now the team constants of the Hyuga cousins, Hinata and Neji, Shino, Kiba and Akamaru, and Lie Ren. Which facing in the Vale Park. With Kidomaru had killed many people who trapped in the cocoons, dead or alive. As until Kidomaru was aware of the Team of huntsman/huntress, by having motion trackers around the park with place the spider web. Until Kidomaru made his strike, before one of the Hyuga cousins, Neji will easily kill him with his rifle with long-range distance in one-shot. Which the fight starts, and he wasn't expecting the Hyuga cousins arrived in Remnant. But, until the clash of between close and long range fighters. Which Kidomaru had uses the Spider Sticky Gold, which its hard as iron. Which until his arm got shot by Neji's rifle, then forcefully to retreat. Which Neji had used the Gentle Fist which creates a blades that cuts his webs, which gave opportunity to strike, as he gave the tips to Hinata to release Shino. Kidomaru got severed wounded which unaware for there is a Aburame upon the group. So he needed to rethink the plan for to strike his pray, Not to mention when stated from Shino about there are '3' Sharingan users namely: Kakashi, Sasuke, and Itachi (which he had arrived in Remnant). Now until Kidomaru had dressed his wound from Neji's shot, then his motions trackers had pick up that the group were splitting up, which there is Shino and Ren, Kiba and Akamaru, and the Hyuga cousins: Neji and Hinata, So which he had exterminate Shino's parasite insects that been crawling around him. To be sure any single insect will return to its user to find his location. Unaware for Kidomaru's motion sensors were destroyed by Neji, and then sprang a trap on Shino, Kiba, Akamaru and Ren. Which until Neji had shot his arm, which he was almost killed Shino, which being a the lead tracker for this team and even sending his aura/chakra eater bugs to do the betting. As Kidomaru made his escape again, until Kiba had intercepted to almost escape and patched his wounds again. Which he uses a flashbang grenades to made his escape, which for sure until Hinata Hyuga didn't had time to attack him, which concerning her friends. Now...Kidomaru had unleashes the Curse Seal Level 2, that transforms into demonic form, and a war bow, and fires an arrow in high speed that wounded Neji, Kiba, Ren, and Shino. Until Hinata had fled to find assistance. Until the boys and even a puppet had time to fight off against Kidomaru's form with his long range battle. Which with his arrow that attached with his web able to change directions. Which the fight is very brutal for sure. Kiba got shot on a leg, Akamaru has been bind in the web, Ren was down for got hit from the arrow shot, which his aura got lowered, and Shino was on bad shape, and last Neji got pin by an arrow on his chest which almost to his heart. Until which Kidomaru got struck by Neji's Gentle Fist that transfers the blow into him which links to his spider web. That results of reverted into his normal stated which the curse seal usage is drained out. As Kidomaru was about to finished the boys out, until Hinata came in, and took the finishing blow. Now with a arrow had struck on his heart, that now the end of 'Kidomaru of the North'... Chapter 25: Civil War of Vale Part 5 - Final – The Aftermath of Siege of Vale Now, Kimimaro, the leader of Sound 5, been tracked by Naruto, Ruby, Sasuke, and Gaara. As until the members on students of Beacon that evacuate the citizens in Vale. Until Sasuke Uchiha had found him and held him for questions about he is the man they're looking for. Until Kimimaro demanded to Sasuke to surrender himself to Orochimaru, as his next vessel for his Immortality Jutsu, which for his Sharingan eyes that he always wanted. Until Naruto and Ruby came by to assists Sasuke. Which until expecting to see Gaara had reproduced his sand that slams Kimimaro at it. Distracted for long enough for caught Kimimaro off-guard. Kimimaro had manage to dodged Gaara's sand attack, as until which he can hold himself because of his illness. Now its for statement that to fight between 1-to-4. As now for the last Kaguya clan member took out one his arts which creates bones as weapons. As he was armed with a bone-hilt sword and fight against Naruto, until he got repelled by spike bones on his chest for his offense and defense. Which without using their weapons. Kimimaro was underestimated of Sasuke's new advance weapon, which slight cuts his weapons like knife through butter, but he knocked Sasuke out, which he was about to obtained his objective. As he knocked out by Naruto for which his attacks with a bo, and gave a sucker punched on a cheek. Naruto used his most advance taijutsu move that strikes Kimimaro, with the 'Striking Snake Onslaught'. Which the blond jinchuuriki comments for he maybe hates snakes, so fight fire, with fire. Which his blows were pretty hard. Which Kimimaro had countered Naruto's blow by sending him out in the area, which saved by Gaara with his sand, along with Ruby for help him out. Which results for that Naruto got a hole on his forearm which uses one of his Dance techniques. As Kimimaro creates a bone spear, until Sasuke questioning about his bloodline, which turns out he is the last member of the Kaguya Clan, it was during the time in Hidden Mist Village that when the Fourth Mizukage had genocide anyone who had a bloodline. All the years under Kimimaro's loyalty to Orochimaru, until he had deceased that hold him off for which Kabuto had gave him a one month or year to live until he will died as an empty shell. Kimimaro overwhelmed Sasuke's strength with a clashes of all attacks to exchange swings. As the leader of the Sound 5 demanded the Last Uchiha surrender, which Sasuke gave him a flat refused to be surrender, that results to shocked him with his stun knife. Which Naruto struck him by shoots the explosive rings at KImimaro while he was distracted for his condition. Until he deflects the rings by fires a bone bullets on his finger tips, which results an explosion, which he wasn't aware about Naruto's weapon. That explosion that blown his left arm, which with frustration in annoyance, as Kimiaro launches another volley of bone bullets that wounded Naruto and Sasuke, which until Ruby had save him by using her Crimson Rose: Sniper Rifle mode that deflects the bone projectile. Ruby's statement that she wasn't a 'damsel in distress', so which the redhead scythe wielder fought with her speed. Which she cannot argue with Naruto about going against the leader of the Sound 5. Kimimaro was completely annoyance for Ruby interfered the fight, and underestimated because of her speed and skills with a scythe of her Crescent Rose. She is way father then him that how she can go. He uses his bones to protect himself, resulting that piece of his armor whenever Ruby uses her speed semblance that cleaves him. Ruby was completely east to predict by Kimimaro, but until she was able to dodged his spike bones into his chest that she double-jumped above him and shot him with her Crescent Rose's Sniper Mode into the ground, which the high-caliber couldn't stop. And until Gaara Sabaku had interjected to covered himself by sand that crushed him, and then with a finisher itself with 'Sand Burial', after covered by Sand Coffin. Naruto's group were hoping that he is survived. But somehow, he did survived Gaara's signature that crush him, which it was impossible to be able for doing so. The results that he survived his attack because of the Curse Seal takes place. Showing the expose from the results of Gaara's attack that wasn't enough to kill him. Without hesitation for Ruby ran her way to regroup Naruto and Gaara. Even Naruto didn't get a single hit on Kimimaro for uses his bloodline. Kimimaro was about charged in, and until Sasuke Uchiha intercepted with his Curse Seal active, with his weaken state. With the Last Uchiha was aware about his condition, he had concern about just for him. As much giving time for Naruto, Gaara, Sasuke, and Ruby to finished them off. But, it wasn't enough for finishing off Kimimaro, which he had time to recovered to unleash his second level of the Curse Seal that while the group was distracted. Before everyone had meeting up, being noticed by Ruby which he had survived the final blow from the result, turns out, he was been dig underground to prepared to strike. Which results that struck Ruby into her chest with her aura was deplete, that kills her in front of everyone. Ruby died on Naruto arms, while Yang besides each other. It was tragedy event for killing someone who close to. Afterwards when Ruby confessed Naruto's feelings, and died for her last breath. Until Yang Xiao Long gone berserk for killing Ruby, that unleashed her fury. Kimimaro was completely been overwhelmed by Yang's fury, he cannot protect himself from his bloodline, because of Yang's semblance were able to absorbs the damage she receives and increases her strength by ten-fold, which she is even tougher then Jiboro. At any moment until Yang was getting exhausted from the fury that crushes Kimimaro. He had gotten his opportunity to kill her, which he was completely underestimated her because of how stronger she was. And until suddenly Naruto appears and stops her from her sudden fate, as Yang was about to argue, and until he convince her to rest to be sure she will end up like Ruby does. Yang left without getting argue, leaving Naruto and Kimimaro alone. Naruto glares at him with his demonic form. Kimimaro was amusing for Naruto's form, which it wasn't matter to kill him slowly. Kimimaro binds Naruto with two of his Clematis Dance: Vine, and he impale him with Flower. Thought he died by his hands, and until he was unable to remove his attack, and suddenly, Naruto begin to slaughtered Kimimaro with such raw demonic power he had possessed. It was a complete disaster for Naruto ripped the Kimimaro's bones, which he was unable to defend and defeat him in his state. Even the Curse Seal of his cannot help him, that broken his defense. He tried everything to overwhelms Naruto's 'demon within'. Kimimaro tried to dodges the barrage of Naruto's 'Tailed Beast Barrage', it was completely disadvantage for that attack is very fast, he countered him by shooting his bone bullets at him, with in demon-state, creates a shockwave that stops his attack, and then dodge a beam with a tip of his tails that cuts anything its path. It was a powerful form of chakra, the demonic Naruto creates a tornado, Kimimaro was unlucky for that he cannot dodge its attack. Naruto was even faster then Ruby's speed semblance. Naruto had lost his will for means of protection is faded, and until he will give a final blow, and suddenly a revived Ruby Rose stops him for killing him. Kimimaro was completely disbelief for Ruby had revived from his strike. At the moment that he should had struck her heart, but he did. But something or someone healed her while fighting Yang. He overheard their conversation for this matter for ending their Master Orochimaru's business. Naruto give a final blow with his dagger of his (namely Blade of Kurama or Kuramasaiga), and until Orochimaru arrives into the world of Remnant, but turns out, he was clone of the fragment of his chakra on the Curse Seal. And then afterwards, when the clone of Orochimaru kills him for his failure attempt to obtain Sasuke Uchiha. He had double-crossed his subordinate for being his pawn for his plans. Being tools needed to be throw away. As Naruto's group were about fight Orochimaru's clone for any moment. Sasuke questions him, making the clone of the sannin remark for seeing the sharingan user in his presence, and he answers about the original was on the Elemental Nations, whenever he fought his henchman, namely his 'tools' that been residential within any of them. And the time will comes that the clone will take over their bodies, and otherwise for some part, anyone who he give his mark to truly has a piece of Orochimaru's soul and chakra, namely his Will. And then the clone will died in the battle. Which knowing the information about Orochimaru's soul within each curse seal to Naruto's group about how to remove Sasuke for good. And until they charged in, by launching Naruto's explosive ring, which the clone of Orochimaru had no knowledge about this world of Remnant which was completely unaware. He tried to deflect it with his 'Great Breakthrough' that he used during the Chunin exams on 'Forest of Death' in Hidden Leaf. So three rings that detonates that results a huge explosion, that breaks the clone version of his Kusanagi, and then cleaves Ruby's neck for making an execution. Afterwards, Neji and Sasuke uses their bloodlines along with Kiba and Akamaru's scent of smell to ensure that the clone is dead, which confirm that the clone of Orochimaru is dead. Shikamaru stated that Orochimaru's clone was killed easy? Because of he doesn't have highly access to his chakra and then gain knowledge of aura. But, everyone wasn't finished, for business is undone, until Naruto knocked Sasuke out, as his team and everyone was questioned about what is doing. And Naruto replies that he had unfinished business with the other clone that Sasuke still have that Curse Seal. With Naruto had dragged out the soul of piece of Orochimaru's chakra that still in Sasuke's curse seal. And then stab him multiple times to executed, which because of he cannot live while being a clone that will not able to learned about this planet's knowledge and resources. So that he cannot formed another 'Sound 5 of Remnant' and formed his fraction as the White Fang. Before Naruto executed the clone of Orochimaru, he told him about he was working and allegiance with Danzo within the shadows for wanted mindless monsters as weapons. Which because he wasn't selected for being the Fourth Hokage because Minato being a successor, as the student of the Third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi. In the Elemental Nations; the original Orochimaru cursed Naruto's name for ruined everything, after his connection with his clone within Sasuke was broken, by the hands of Naruto Uzumaki. Now that it was over, the city of Vale is safe from harm, with Naruto and Ruby is official couple. And then their stomach growls suddenly that meaning that they're hungry after the 24 hours battle. So Naruto suggested for a bowl of noodles, and until Sun and Neptune came in, along with a surprisingly looked on Naruto and Sasuke about seeing Haku Yuki was alive. Before Yugito Nii, Roshi, Han, and Fu arrived for missed their actions, and then which they will tell them afterwards for they needed to head to the hospital for patch their condition. And afterwards, being transported by Gaara's sand... So...the Civil War of Vale had ended... Reference